Relentless Relatives
by Deviant Crew
Summary: When Tina Rex's Father invites his best friend, Albert Wesler, and his children to Elmore, Wesler's children have Senior Pranks that will terrorize all of Elmore Junior High.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

In a car dump, fog appears in the distance. The fog swims around the giant piles of destroyed vehicles that lay waste to the empty space in between the piles. Inside a giant metal shack, two voices can be heard. The place booms as their voices raise.

"Dad, you know how I feel about the Weslers! I don't like them one bit!" A big Tyrannosaurus Rex shouts.

"Don't give me that tone of voice. Albert Wesler as been my best friend for the longest time, and you will get along with his children while they're here on vacation! Understand, Tina Rex?" A bigger T-Rex hides in the shadows, only revealing his bloodshot eyes and teeth.

Tina Rex gives a big sigh before nodding. "Yes, father."

"Good. They'll be coming any minute, so you better be on your best behavior." As Mr. Rex finishes his sentence, they feel rumbling from afar.

"Here they come now. Remember, best behavior."

Eight figures appear on motorcycles, and come to a stop in front of the shack. Tina walks outside to greet them.

"Hello, Weslers. Welcome to our home." Tina puts on a fake smile to greet them.

"Cut the fake smile. We don't need your hospitality." The father, Albert Wesler, angrily replies as he dismounts his motorcycle. The children behind him dismount afterwards. Albert turns to Tina, wearing dark sunglasses that block out his eyes. "Where is your father?"

"Inside." Tina replies, trying not to shiver in fear.

"Kids, make yourself comfortable as possible. Daddy is gonna talk with Mr. Rex for a while." Albert gestures to the place, and they relax.

"Should you get permission from my father first?" Tina asks.

Mr. Wesler stops in his tracks at the moment she spoke that sentence. He slowly turned around, and laughed. "You may have your father's looks, but not his attitude. I can't believe Mr. Rex's only daughter turned spineless." He turns back around again, and walks inside the shack.

"I'm not spineless... I'm not spineless!" In rage, Tina kicks a broken car, sending it across the car dump.

"Then prove it." One of the children walks over to Tina. "We're going to your school, and we're gonna have a surprise for all of Elmore Junior High. Either join us, or stay here, and think about how you're nothing like your father."

"Shut up. I'm in." Tina smiles.


	2. Chapter 2: The Invasion

"Dude, dude, wake up! It's finally here!" Gumball shakes Darwin to wake up.

"Huh, what?" Darwin just waking up, is obviously slow at the moment.

"It's time to go to school!" Gumball surprisingly exclaims.

"When have you been this excited to go to school?" Darwin asks.

"Since today, because it's the last day of school!" Gumball shouts.

Not listening, he nods. "Yeah, it's the last day of school..." Darwin thinks about it for a moment before his eyes shoot open and Darwin gasps. "Today is the last day!" Darwin springs out of bed and gets his clothes on. And when I mean clothes I obviously mean shoes.

"Let's go so we can get back and enjoy summer!" Gumball cheers.

They quickly get ready. Eating breakfast, getting their lunches ready, and brushing their teeth before heading out the door. All the while, Anais is already ready as Gumball and Darwin get ready.

"See you later, boys!" Nicole opens the door for them and Anais as she watches them board the bus, that just showed up, to school. "No more dealing with school, what a relief. I can finally get some sleep during the summer."

Meanwhile, on the school bus, everyone is showing their excitement for the final day. The whole bus is filled with shouts and laughter of other kids. After a few minutes of craziness, the bus comes to a stop, and all of the kids swiftly rush off of the bus to school.

"I can smell the Summer from here, Darwin! Just imagine all of the cool things we'll do this year!" Gumball says.

"I'm not as excited as you two, but I certainly will be anticipating for the last day of school to end." Anais adds.

"That's the spirit, Anais!" Darwin smiles.

The bell suddenly rings, and they turn to the clock.

"See you after school." Anais heads toward the Kindergarten Section of School, as Gumball and Darwin head to their classes.

Gumball and Darwin join the rest of the class inside the classroom full of kids. The monkey teacher walks through the door just in time.

"We all want to do go home today, so let's make this simple and quick. I'll just talk about some of my stories as a kid the age of you, and hope that it will fill up the class time. Trust me, I don't want to be here, either." Ms. Simian replies.

"Well, at least it's better than her teaching." Gumball whispers to Darwin.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the school, the seven children wait outside.

"Are you in position?" The oldest child asks through a Walkie-Talkie.

Slight static is coming from the other end, but they can understand everything she says.

"Are you sure we should do this? This plan might be taken too far." Tina replies.

"If you want to become as tough as us, you'll stick to the plan." The Oldest snaps back.

"Maybe..." The youngest is about to say something, but she doesn't say it.

"Maybe what? What were you about to say?" The oldest turns to her.

"N-nothing, Dante." The youngest replies.

Dante imitates her stuttering "N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Nothing? Go on, spit it out, Amy! Perhaps today!"

"It was going to be something you didn't want to hear." Amy says.

"Now there's the truth. Keep your mouth shut before I shut it for you." Dante threatens.

Amy whimpers, and backs away.

"We already wasted enough time as it is because of Amy." Dante snarls.

All of the other brothers laugh at her, and call her names.

"Wimpy Sister Amy! Wimpy Sister Amy!" They chant.

"Come on, let's go." Dante places a mask over his head, along with the others. As they sneak in, the other brothers are still bumping, pushing, and calling Amy names.

* * *

"... and then my mother told me, 'Simian, while we're gone, we want you to do something: paint the house.' It was a very hard time, but when I was done, I got nothing for it. That's the way it works. Children should be free labor!" Simian rambles on and on. Some of the kids hardly have their eyes open.

Over the Walkie-Talkie, Dante speaks over it again.

"We're in position. Get ready." Dante says.

From inside her desk, she pulls out night-vision goggles, and puts them on.

From beside her, Leslie notices.

"Tina, what's that for?" Leslie whispers.

Tina ignores, and inhales a deep breath.

Suddenly, the whole classroom goes pitch black. All of the kids shout in panic, as they hear the door swing open.

"What the...?" Ms. Simian is still trying to comprehend what's going on.

"Senior Prank Time!" The voice of Dante echoes through the classroom as he tosses a circular device, similar to an explosive. Pores open, and gas escapes the orb.

"Stink Bomb!" Gumball yells "Run!" Gumball is about to leave the classroom, but one of the figures stands at the door.

"Brothers, and useless sister, load your BB Guns and fire!" They all load, and fire BB Gun Pellets at all of the children. They all shout in pain as the pellets fly everywhere. The intercom turns on, and Mr. Brown's voice speaks from it.

"Do not panic, students. We all just need to evacuate the area! Remain calm, I repeat, remain..." Mr. Brown pauses when he hears the door swing open. "No, back away! Don't make me use this spoon!" Mr. Brown's cries in pain could be heard from the intercom, as it turns off.

"Darwin! Darwin, where are you?" Gumball stumbles in the dark, searching everywhere with his hands, while still avoiding the pellets being fired.

"Gumball! Over here!" Darwin shouts, to try to get Gumball to him

They keep moving, until they bump into each other.

"We have to get out of here!" Gumball yells over the screams of other children.

"But how?" Darwin asks.

"With me." A female voice calls to him. "I know somewhere safe!"

"Wait, where's Anais?" Darwin asks.

"I already rescued her, along with someone named Penny. We don't have much time!"

When the girl grabs their hands, they can feel the scales on her hands. She takes off, Gumball and Darwin widen their eyes when they see how fast she actually runs.

"Wow! You can run fast!" Gumball compliments.

"Thank you, but now's not the time for that. Keep up!"

They all rush into the hallway, and down the hall in a flash.

From behind them, they can hear the voice of the oldest, due to his deep tone and volume.

"What do you think you're doing, sis? Hey, come back here with them!" He rushes after her, but he runs out of breath quickly and screams as he pounds the floor with his fist.

She ends up taking them down stairs, to the basement. Candles are lit at the bottom, and there lay Anais and Penny, unscathed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save them all, but I promise I'll save your other friends as well." The girl says.

"Hold on a minute! What is going on here? Who are you? Why are you helping us?" Gumball asks.

"Gumball, calm down! She's nice enough to help us. She'll probably explain." Darwin calms him down.

Gumball takes a deep breath in, and deep breath out.

"Thank you, um... I don't think I got your names, yet." The girl says.

"I'm Gumball."

"And I'm Darwin."

"What nice names. I'm Amy Wesler." Amy introduces herself.

"

"May you please explain the situation, Amy?" Penny asks.

"Why yes, of course. You see, our family is very closely related to the Rex's, because my father, Albert Wesler, is best friends with Tina Rex's Father. Our father, similar to Tina's Father, taught us how to be tenacious, tough, and intimidating. Those kids, who turned off the power and starting firing BB Gun Pellets are my six older brothers."

"Six? How could have have that many children?" Gumball asks.

"Knowing what she is, it makes sense." Anais replies.

"Wait, what are you? We haven't gotten a good look at you in the dark." Darwin says.

"Oh, rude of me. Well, I'm a..." Amy steps out of the shadows to show a small dinosaur, with quick feet and flexible arms. She has a pink bow on her forehead.

"A Velociraptor?" Gumball gapes an awe.

"Velociraptors can lay many eggs, so it makes sense that she would have six brothers. Actually, I'm surprised she doesn't have more." Anais answers.

"So that's why Tina's father is great friends with your father." Penny says.

"Yes. And the situation at hand is that this is part of my oldest brother, Dante's, Senior Prank. Since the High Schools have already gotten off, all of my brothers are already off of school. Except me, of course."

"A Senior Prank? Are they crazy?" Gumball asks.

"No, just stupid. They're not as smart as me, I got my father's brains, ironically since he hates me."

"Why?" Darwin asks.

"I'm the only girl. He thinks that males are the dominant race. That's why he made sure he had a lot of rough boys."

"What do we do, now?" Penny asks.

"Follow my lead. I know how to put an end to all of this."


End file.
